


Forgotten Remnant V2

by Sahqoyoltaasah



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Bleach, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, RWBY, Shakugan no Shana
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahqoyoltaasah/pseuds/Sahqoyoltaasah
Summary: A threat looms in the horizon, heralded by fractures in the skin of the universe. As worlds fade, there is one where the fate of all others will be decided. Unaware of its role, Remnant stands as the last bastion of hope. Yet, how will the world react to the appearance of a Soul Reaper, Exorcist, Third-Rate Magus, and the Flame Haze with burning eyes.
Kudos: 3





	Forgotten Remnant V2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties portrayed throughout this story. This crossover will contain major spoilers from the original source materials.

Underneath a night sky with stars that blazed to life, in a small town called Patch, there slept a huntress-in-training. With crimson-tipped, raven-black hair and silver eyes, the girl didn't stand out too much in a crowd. She would much prefer to keep out of the public eye, however, her enthusiasm towards weaponry of all sorts earned her a few strange looks. However, none of that mattered right now. At this moment, she was experiencing what she thought encapsulated a true Huntsmen; hunting the creatures of Grimm and protecting the innocent. This is how most of her dreams would turn out. Wielding her signature weapon Crescent Rose, a scythe with the ability to transform into a sniper rifle, she stood at the forefront of the battle against the creatures of Grimm.

Hordes of Beowolves and Ursai rampaged across a snow-trodden field – their instinct to extinguish all life never satiated. The shattered moon loomed overhead as night reigned.

With a duty to protect others at any cost instilled in her soul, Ruby Rose would stand tall and never waver. However, tonight this was not to pass.

The moment Ruby aimed the barrel of her weapon at the oncoming horde, a star fell from the sky – consuming everything its light touched. Ruby quickly raised her arms to cover her eyes from the blinding light. A screeching roar tore across the sky; it could only be compared to the constant scraping of metal. Then, she too was taken by the light of the star.

Ruby tensed up as she slowly opened up her eyes, only to be met with nothing. Literal nothingness surrounded her being. As she looked at her surroundings, there was only a void. She looked down at her arm and she could note the difference between the red and black of her outfit and the lightness of her skin, but there wasn't any light to speak of. There should be no way she could see anything, much less herself. Then, she realized that there wasn't any ground beneath her, she began to float away in the void. No forces were exerted on her self – she felt as light as a feather.

Panic began to build up in Ruby. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. It was at this point where she started convincing herself that it was just a dream. However, just because it was a dream it didn't take away the raw dread that began to surround her.

"Is anybody out there?" she called out into the void, clinging tightly to Crescent Rose in her hand.

No response.

"Hello?!" Ruby called out again in hopes that there was somebody, anything that would acknowledge her existence.

Again, no response.

Ruby stared out into the void and waited. Seconds passed by, then minutes, hours, days, weeks – or maybe not. It was difficult to tell how much time has passed or will pass, but there was only one thing on Ruby's mind – why was she here? Then, as if on cue, her query was answered by cracks of light beginning to form in the very fabric of the void itself. The sound of glass breaking reverberated in Ruby's ears as the cracks only continued to become larger. Her curiosity got the better of her as she reached her hand out towards the light. Then, in an instant, the crack streaked across the void, beyond Ruby's sight.

Then, the world began to fall apart.

Ruby's head spun as she landed on solid ground – she struggled to pick herself up as it wasn't a pleasant landing. A gentle light pervaded her eyelids, taking her out of a daze. She quickly opened her eyes and surveyed the area around her. The ground beneath her was decorated with strange runes that pulsated to life with a light-blue hue. Their pattern was alien to her, but even Ruby could discern some form of pattern. As to their function, she had no clue.

Ruby found herself behind an individual with short, disheveled auburn-hair. She quickly got up and circled around them to catch a better glimpse of who they were. Nearly losing her balance more than once, she saw the man with golden-brown eyes stand before an altar. He was exhausted. Cuts and bruises were scattered all over his body. Despite it all, there was a look of relief across his face as he kneeled at the altar.

"It's been one mistake after another with me, so this might be one too. But, for this alone is true… I wish upon the Holy Grail."

Ruby hadn't noticed yet, but someone was lying down on the altar – a young girl with long black hair, wearing a beautiful black dress. She looked up at the man with the same golden-brown eyes like his.

"I pray you find a world where you won't have to suffer any longer. I pray that you meet kind people. I pray that you find friends you can laugh with."

Energy that Ruby had never experienced in her life began to form around the altar. The energy was warm and so full of life, it was a sensation that Ruby had never felt before up to this point. Dust was the only thing that she could compare to the energy, but the two were so different that it was impossible to call them remotely the same.

"I pray you find… a warm, small… share of happiness."

The girl was gently lifted into the air by the energy that had gathered at the altar. From the four corners of the ritual space, trees crafted from azure light began to form. Branches shot outward, growing in size. The larger the trees grew, the larger the energy that gathered. It wasn't long before the girl, in all her grace, was lifted higher and higher.

Ruby was entranced by the process that was taking place in front of her. Something that she could only expect in her dreams – it was magical. The low thrum of energy was captivating, so much so that Ruby hadn't realized that the man she had stood next to had vanished. She was left dumbstruck, not knowing where he could have gone without her noticing. Then, from behind her, the sound of steel clashing against steel echoed throughout the cavern. Sparing one more moment to witness the spectacle behind her, Ruby quickly ran to find the source.

"'Trace'"…!? It can't be! That fighting style…!"

Ruby came to a stop as she once again found the man with auburn-hair. However, he wasn't alone. Across from him stood a woman with shining golden hair tied in long twin-tails and dull, empty blue eyes. Red marks covered the entirety of her body. She wore glistening golden armor on the lower half. Her top half remained mostly exposed apart from a revealing white top.

The woman looked at the man in front of her with disdain and disgust. The two stood apart from one another, preparing for battle.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Ruby was unsure of what was going on, but she had to find out. However, neither of the two individuals in front of her paid her any attention.

She was clueless as to where she was. But, everything that was happening in front of her was important – she was sure of it. Nonetheless, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She was here for a reason, but to do what?

"Hey!" Ruby yelled out again but received no response.

Ruby wanted to intervene – she had to do something. However, there was something deep in her gut that told her she shouldn't. Still, her hand hovered over Crescent Rose – just in case.

Then, the auburn-haired man addressed the woman.

"Possessed by the embodiment of that heroic ideal, a future different path. Having faced many battles, I perfected my future skills and magic circuits and even inherited his Origin. No… it might be better to say, every time this body fought it was being invaded by the Heroic Spirit EMIYA."

Magic circuits? Heroic Spirit? These were the questions going through Ruby's mind. Just what had she gotten herself into.

"You're slow on the uptake, King of Heroes. What you're facing is a true imitation of a Heroic Spirit!"

The man with auburn-hair held a defensive stance. Electricity sparked to life in his hands and took the form of two blades. Two falchions of ebony and ivory came to life. Ruby was so captivated by their form; she didn't question where they could have possibly come from.

"Lowly faker!" Screamed the golden-haired woman.

The man with auburn-hair ran at his opponent. His defense was left wide open. Nevertheless, it was evident to Ruby that he had some form of strategy in mind. Still, even in her own combat experiences, she had never seen a fighting style that even remotely resembled his.

He rushed the woman and was met with a volley of weapons of every variety. Portals of golden light appeared behind the woman and from each came swords, axes, spears – all of different styles and makes. Each was shot forwards with such a high velocity that Ruby could barely keep track of them. One by one, the man deflected each attack with his own. Sparks flew and scattered as steel met steel. It was too chaotic, the speed at which the man countered each attack was extraordinary.

The amazing spectacle before Ruby left her speechless. This was a fight that she could not look away from. She couldn't even question how half the things were happening, but that didn't matter. Her excitement only continued to grow as the fight continued. However, it was cut short when one of the swords the auburn-haired man held broke and shattered into pieces. It was only for a fraction of a second, but immediately after, a new blade was forged right in his hand and deflected the final projectile.

The battle was reset. Both combatants stood apart from the other once again.

"You should be dead on your feet, yet the speed and strength of your projections are increasing." The woman with golden hair addressed her opponent. "I do not know what trick you are using, but it is useless. The only thing that awaits you is certain ruin."

Ruby looked back at the man with auburn-hair and it was only until now that she noticed that patches of his hair had turned silver-white. His clear skin was marred by burns. Steam rose from his wounds as they began to fester. His whole body was pushing itself to its limits, and it was evident.

"I know. The reason I was able to survive those battles, what you labeled as a "useless trick," is my connection with her. I lasted until now because of Miyu's support. I'm such a pathetic big brother. But, that is precisely why I'm standing here and now, to use up what's left of my life."

The man ripped his jacket off and raised his arm in front of him. He took a deep breath and with eyes filled with determination, took one final stand.

My body is made out of swords.

The temperature of the cavern started to rapidly decrease. Ruby felt the frigid air begin to creep across her skin. But, once again, her eyes were glued at the spectacle in front of her.

Unbeknownst to Ruby, cracks of white light formed in the ground beneath the man.

My blood is of iron and my heart of glass.

The golden-haired woman once again began her attack. Portals of shimmering gold brought to life an arsenal that many could only dream to possess. With unbelievable speed, the likes of which Ruby could barely see, weapons of all manner were shot toward the auburn-haired man. However, he was prepared for such an assault.

Five petals of magenta light exploded to life in front of the man. The petals expanded outwards and pulsed with energy as they blocked all the incoming projectiles that rained down upon it. However, it was not to last. With each attack, the barrier became weaker and slowly started to deteriorate.

I have overcome countless battlefields.

Cracks of white light only continued to grow and spread. All of them centering around the man with auburn-hair. Slowly, the light began to illuminate the dark, desolate cavern.

Not even once retreating.

Larger and larger, the cracks grew unfettered.

Not even once being victorious.

Golden portals appeared above and below the man. Then, chains shot forth, trapping him in place. Nevertheless, he stood strong and continued.

The orphan is alone again, striking diamond dust on a hill of swords.

Finally, the world shattered. The sound of breaking glass proliferated throughout the cavern as a white light consumed everything.

Then, Ruby woke up in her bed. She stared at the ceiling of her room as the first rays of dawn crept into her bedroom. She didn't say anything, she didn't even blink. Slowly, the beating of her heart slowed down. Had it been beating this quick before? Ruby hadn't noticed.

Eventually, a smile crept on the face of the young scarlet reaper. But, she couldn't dwell on the thought for too long. She had to get ready for today. Because today was her first day at Beacon Academy.

"I'm telling you, Yang. It seemed so real! It was as if I was actually there! It felt like, like–"

"Like you were meant to see it. I get it, Rubes. And it sounds like it was awesome to see, but you've been going on about it this entire morning."

True enough, Ruby had indeed been recounting the details of her dream to her sister Yang. So much so that Yang had indeed been irritated on more than one occasion. However, seeing as it made her sister smile as she went through the events that happened in her dream, Yang couldn't bring herself to completely dismiss her sister.

Even now, as the two traveled in an airship over Vale, Ruby regaled her sister with the events of last night and Yang continued attempting to be supportive.

"Well, that's because it was awesome! I had never seen anything like it before, it–"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I know you're excited, but aren't you forgetting that you're starting your first day at Beacon today?"

"Of course I haven't! It's just that… I don't want to make too big a deal of it. I mean, I got moved up ahead two years and I don't want anybody to think that I'm special."

It was true that Ruby far surpassed most of her peers back at Signal when it came to combat prowess. While she was proud of the fact, she knew that it garnered unwanted attention. That in combination with her social awkwardness sometimes led to a few precarious situations.

"Oh, but you are special." Yang comforted her sister.

Yang locked her sister in a tight hug. Before either sister could say anything in response, the sound of an announcement from a monitor broke through. Both Ruby and Yang looked up to listen in.

"The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities. Torchwick's last appearance was several months ago when he and several accomplices staged a robbery turned raid at the Atlas Huntsmen Academy. Authorities were unable to arrest any suspects and it is still unsure what their motives may have been."

Ruby looked intently at the screen and was left shocked.

"If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department."

Several profile pictures of individuals that were involved in the incident in the Atlas Academy were shown across the screen. Many appeared to be just your average person – nothing too much to distinguish from one another. However, Ruby's attention was focused entirely on one image depicting an auburn-haired individual. Swords of ebony and ivory clashed against an onslaught of gunfire. It was clear to Ruby who it was, but she was left in utter disbelief. He was the spitting image of the individual she saw last night. All his wounds, his tattered clothes, even the tufts of hair that had turned white.

Anything that happened afterward was lost from Ruby. Once again, she was mesmerized by the dance of the married twin swords.

So, it wasn't just a dream after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2731
> 
> Author's Notes: Well, first time uploading to this site. Not sure how everything works, but mistakes are the mother of success. This story is a reboot of something I had uploaded to another site. So, any reference to a past story is towards that. Hence, why there is a V2 and no original.
> 
> To any returning readers, it has been a while since I've uploaded anything. It's surprising how much the world can change in less than a year. Hopefully, I have been able to deliver something that you enjoyed.
> 
> If this is your first time finding this story, I hope you enjoyed everything so far and that you'll be interested in following the journey of these characters.
> 
> This chapter was a struggle to finish for several reasons. The first being that I don't want to mess up my second chance at telling this story. As with many things, the chapter could be improved upon, but I need to start making progress if I ever want to see this story be more fleshed out than it has in the past. Unlike last time, I have a roadmap of what I want to include. I finally have a vision of where I want this story to go – I just need to write it.
> 
> That being said, being in college and majoring in landscape architecture, it's hard finding the time to write whenever I'm not exhausted. I didn't even get a chance to write this summer because of several academic projects I had to finish. There's a saying that's highly emphasized in my college and that's that a project is never finished, it can always be improved on. In other words, my butt is always in studio.
> 
> Now, onto the story. With this revision, I want to address some key concerns that I had with the first iteration. The first of which being pacing. I thought it would be fun to start at the Fall of Beacon, but I felt that it all happened too fast. I couldn't properly introduce any of the main characters nor foster any form of relationship between them. To amend this, I've decided that I will be spacing the introduction of our main characters throughout this first arc.
> 
> If there is an overall goal that I want to accomplish with this story, it is that I want to make Ruby the main character. I've felt that in later volumes, she doesn't have a purpose of being part of the plot aside from her silver eyes. I'm sure not everyone will agree with that, but that's just how I've seen it.
> 
> I don't think there's much left to say. If there are any questions you want to be answered, go ahead and send me a message so I can get to it quicker. Let me know what you liked, what you despised, and how you think the story should move on from here. Have a nice day.


End file.
